


When Souls Collide

by billthechicken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Parody, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billthechicken/pseuds/billthechicken
Summary: When Hermione makes a promise she can't keep, she has to pretend to date someone for her best friend's wedding, but who is this tall handsom stranger, and why does he look so familiar...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 32





	When Souls Collide

When Souls Collide

Chapter 1: Hermione’s Plan

“Hello, welcome to Fake Soulmates Company, the number one place for finding a fake partner in the magical community, how may I be of service?” The receptionist beamed up at the young woman standing at the front of the queue, who fidgeted nervously.  
“I- I booked a consultation” the customer murmured  
“Excellent,” the receptionist turned to her notebook, “And your name is?”  
“Hermione, Hermione Granger”  
“Perfect,” the receptionist ticked Hermione’s name off her long list, “Your consultation will be with one of our specialists, Lydia Herman. Please await your appointment in the waiting room at the end of the hallway.”

Hermione thanked the receptionist and made her way down the corridor. Her long cinnamon curls were pulled back in a simple yet elegant braid, a few strands fell around her face, framing it perfectly and giving her a look of effortless beauty. Her chocolate eyes were accentuated by a light layer of mascara, but her naturally rosy cheeks and smooth pink lips meant that she didn’t need makeup. Since her Hogwarts days she had grown rather more curvaceous, her hips swayed enchantingly as she walked over to the bench, which she daintily sat upon. 

“How did I get into this mess?” She muttered to herself as she pulled her favourite book – A Brief History of Time Turners – out of her satchel.

(2 months earlier…)

Hermione sat, bored out of her mind, on a stool in the corner of the flower shop, an expression of feigned interest plastered on her face for the sake of the bride-to-be, who pranced around the shop, determined to examine every inch of every piece of flora. 

“Oooh!” Luna came rushing over to Hermione’s side, thrusting a large prickly plant into her face, “What about this cactus for the centrepiece, it lets out a smelly odour when you touch it, it’ll be great for warding off flies!”

Hermione knew that Luna’s fiancé, world famous quidditch star Harry Potter, had a more traditional taste than her, so gently pushed her in another direction, “How about lilies? For Harry’s mother?” 

“But the flies-"

“I know a spell for that” Hermione reassured Luna, smiling forcefully.

“Lilies it is then!” Luna pecked Hermione on the cheek, “Thanks Mione, you’re the best maid of honour a bride could ask for”

After placing their order of lilies – white to fit in with the space theme of the wedding – Luna insisted on walking Hermione back to her flat, a cosy abode above her bookshop. The London streets were quite empty, the streetlights illuminated the cobblestone road near to Hermione’s Flat.

“Why are you unhappy?” Luna asked suddenly, breaking their reflective silence.

“Unhappy? Why would I be unhappy?”

“Your soul is hurting,” Luna said wisely, “It longs to be joined with a soul that matches it.”

“Don’t be silly-“ Hermione started, but then she saw that her friend had tears in her eyes.

“I don’t want you to be lonely Mione” Luna sniffled, her eyes glistening

Hermione couldn’t bear to see her friend upset, “Well… I’m not lonely. I’m… seeing someone”

Luna immediately perked up, “Seeing someone! Who! What are they like?”

“Well… He’s blond… tall… intelligent” Hermione tried to think of more adjectives, “A kind guy” She finished, unconvincingly. But Luna didn’t seem to notice the vagueness of her description.

“How long have you been together?” Luna’s interrogation continued, “And why didn’t you tell me?”

“About a month,” Hermione lied again, “I didn’t want to distract you from the wedding plans” 

They both came to a stop in front of Hermione’s bookshop.

“The wedding of course!” Luna squealed, “You must invite him! No, I don’t want any objections, you’re bringing him. Ooh I have so much to do, I have to reorganise the seating plan. Harry will be so thrilled! So much to do, bye bye love you!” Luna blew a kiss then disapparated before Hermione could object

(Back in the Fake Soulmates’ company…)

“…And that’s why I need a fake boyfriend for my best friend’s wedding” Hermione concluded.

Lydia Herman was avidly taking notes on her clipboard, “Tall, blond and intelligent you say…” She looked up at Hermione, “and when did you say this wedding was”

“Two weeks’ time on Saturday” Hermione blushed, “I hope that’s not too short notice” Hermione had sort of hoped she could get a perfect boyfriend by the wedding day without actually putting in any effort, but surprisingly that plan had not worked out.

“Not at all, Miss Granger” the consultant was typing something into her computer, “I think I have the perfect candidate, if they’re available… aah yes he is”

Ms Herman pointed her want at a slip of paper and an email address appeared on it in red ink. “Here are the contact details for your fake partner."

Hermione took the slip of paper.

“Of course that isn’t his personal email, we respect the privacy of all of our actors. Because of this we will also give you a randomly generated name by which you can call him for the duration of your fake relationship.”

Hermione nodded as Ms Herman took the slip back and pointed her wand at it again, more text appeared this time in bold red letters.

“Henry Miles Atwood” Hermione read

“We recommend you meet with Henry at least 5 times before the event, in this time you can work out details of your fake relationship, how long it’s lasted, his career, nicknames et cetera. Of course, our actors are specially trained to be able to convincingly play any role you wish of them and are very good at making recommendations in order to make your performance more convincing."

“Great” Hermione smiled weakly, still not entirely sure of this plan.

“And remember, you can change your actor if things aren’t working out, but you can’t change partner within 5 days of the event, or else we won’t be able to find you a replacement. This is also a non-refundable service, as most likely if the service fails it is as a result of the client and not the actor, is this all ok with you?”

“Yes, that’s fine” 

“Ok, so for a 24-hour booking… and with the prices of the actor you’ve been matched with… that will all come to 170 galleons, we can charge this straight to Gringotts.”

170 galleons! Hermione thought, was she really willing to spend that much money on this ruse? She had never got much money from her bookshop, although it was something she enjoyed running greatly. But then she thought of how hurt Luna would be if she cancelled now, she had confirmed that she was bringing a plus-one, and there was no one else she could invite who wouldn’t already be at the wedding. She didn’t want to mess up her best friend’s wedding plans. 

“That’s fine” Hermione said. 

After filling out some forms and giving over her bank details, Hermione disapparated home, feeling very apprehensive about the weeks to come. 

Chapter 2: Henry Miles Atwood

The next week went by in a blur, she only had 2 members of staff in her bookshop, one was off sick and the other she allowed time off to study for their university exams. Luna offered to help – she ran a magical creatures sanctuary called the Hagrid’s Hairy Homes; she had closed it in preparation for the wedding. But Luna’s “help” consisted of sitting lazily on the counter, not assisting any customers or organising any of the new deliveries of books. There was a constant stream of wedding talk coming from her mouth that was really getting on Hermione’s nerves.

As if that wasn’t enough, Hermione was spending all of the time she wasn’t working doing wedding preparations. Although she loved Luna, spending that much time with her was really making Hermione lose a grip on reality. She was forced to close the shop that Sunday because of a terrible migraine. 

Hermione was worried she would never get the chance to meet Henry before the wedding day at this rate. She was already planning what she would say when somebody outed her for having a fake boyfriend on the day. She would tell them all that she had gone to New York to become a journalist, when really she would be hiding away in Wales, working for a sheep farmer with a new identity. 

But the next week was a little better. Her sick assistant had recovered, meaning Hermione finally got rid of Luna, and on Wednesday when the student came back post exams, Hermione finally had time to email her date to the wedding. 

Hello Henry,

Sorry that I haven’t contacted you sooner, I’ve been really busy with work, I hope we’ll be able to meet up soon to discuss plans for the wedding. Please get back to me with a time and place convenient for you.

Sincerely,  
Hermione

Hermione didn’t get a reply until Thursday Morning.

Dear Hermione,

That’s ok, I’m sure we can make something work, I am a professional at this after all. Meet me at the Ebony Pearl Café on Kensington High Street at 4:00 tomorrow, I’m paying. Tell the server you’re meeting me, they’ll tell you where to go.

Ciao,  
Henry Atwood

And with that there was no turning back. Harry offered the services of her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, to help with the shop in Hermione’s absence.

“Please, anything to stop him from encouraging Luna with her more outlandish wedding plans” Harry had said over the phone.

This was a decision that Hermione would later regret as he reorganised an entire bookshelf in order of how much he liked the back cover. 

So Hermione set off on her bike to the café. When she arrived she was hot and sweaty, her cheeks were flushed and she panted heavily. After locking her bike to a gate, she walked over to the café. She saw that outside a shiny black limousine was parked on the yellow lines, people walked and drove past, giving it disapproving stares, but in true non-confrontational British fashion, no one did anything.

A bell tinkled as she walked into the café, it was old fashioned with dark oak wood tables and a squishy red carpet. A server approached her.

“Good Afternoon Madam, Table for one?”

“Actually I’m meeting someone, uh… Henry?”

“Oh of course, right this way” 

The server gestured for Hermione to follow him behind the counter and up a wooden staircase. He led her all the way up to a heavy wooden door with a golden doorknob. 

“Henry will be through there; I will come back in a little bit to take your order”

Hermione thanked him and waited until he had gone down the stairs. She nervously stood outside the door, shifting from foot to foot and smoothing down her hair. Before she could even pluck up the courage to open the door a voice came from the other side.

“Don’t stand there all day, come on in sweetheart” it drawled.

Hermione opened the door and gasped. She was on a beautiful rooftop garden, completely hidden from view from the street. Beautiful flowers bloomed in flowerpots all around the perimeter, and green grass grew happily on the floor, daisies smiling up at the shining sun. A raised stone platform was in the back corner. A beautiful canopy with creepers growing all over it covered a table. At this table sat a man in a suit. He was tall, blond, handsome and… familiar.

No! Hermione screamed internally, No, no, no, no, NO!

She recognised that face. That platinum windswept hair which he ran his fingers through. His eyes, those cold, sapphire orbs which had glared at her so many times. Those pink lips, she could almost remember their tender kiss.

“Granger?” Draco Malfoy sneered, “What the hell are you doing here?”

I suppose I should explain the history of Malfoy and Hermione. Though adversaries in their schooldays, after attending hogwarts they had dated for two years. Many thought they would even get married, but then the relationship went sour. Their stubborn temperaments clashed, causing them to argue constantly. During one particularly heated fight, Hermione dumped Draco, breaking his heart. From that day on he swore he would never love again, as it would just end in heartbreak.

“Me! I’m supposed to be meeting someone, what are you doing here?” Hermione said spitefully

“I’m supposed to be meeting… someone called Hermione”

“You’re Henry Miles Atwood, I thought you had moved to Paris to become an architect?”

“And I did, I made millions. But two years ago I moved back to London for a project and decided to stay.”

“So now you’re working as a fake boyfriend for desperate men and women, I thought you renounced love!”

“I have, but the FSC (fake soulmates company) allow me to have all the pleasures of dating without any of the commitment”

“So you’re just taking advantage of vulnerable people just so you can sleep around?”

“Basically, yes” Draco smiled smugly

“You’re sick” Hermione spat

“And you’re adorable when you’re angry, Hermy” Draco said patronisingly, using the nickname he had for her when they were dating.

“Don’t call me that” Hermione grimaced as she remembered that she actually used to be fond of this man, “I’m getting a replacement” Hermione pulled out her phone.

“Don’t be slow, Hermy, you can’t get a replacement the day before the event” Draco grimaced, “As much as I hate this assignment, you’re stuck with me”

“Well I’m going to cancel then” Hermione said determinedly, finding the FSC in her contacts

“Woah, woah, woah” Draco said, grabbing the phone out of her hands, “You don’t need to cancel”

“I bloody well do” Hermione tried to grab her phone back, but he just dangled it teasingly above her head

“But just think about your poor friend, who is it?”

“Luna” said Hermione as she jumped to get the phone

“Loony’s managed to get a fiancé? That must make you feel a bit left behind Granger” Draco chuckled, “Anyway, you file said your friend was sad that you were lonely, so you lied to her”

“Yes” Hermione blushed

“Not a very clever plan,” Draco shook his head mockingly, “I would have thought the brightest witch of her age could come up with something a bit less likely to backfire. If Loony finds out, her poor little heart will be broken into a thousand pieces. Though I guess you never really cared about people’s hearts, did you Hermy” Behind his mocking expression, there was pain in his eyes.

“Don’t pretend you ever cared once about anyone other than yourself, what’s the real reason you want to do this?”

After glaring at each other for a bit, Draco gave in, “Fine Granger, you got me. If someone cancels on me, I don’t get payed and my ratings go down, happy.”

Hermione couldn’t care less about Draco’s career in womanising, but she thought about Luna, currently preparing for the best day of her life. Hermione would not let anything spoil her perfect day. Defeated, she put her phone away.

“Excellent” Draco grinned, thinking that what he said convinced her, “Now let’s get down to business and prepare for this wedding” 

Draco steered Hermione towards the table. The server came and Draco ordered for them:

“A bottle of your most expensive red wine and some scones with cream and jam – raspberry not strawberry of course, it’s Hermione’s favourite”

Why does he remember that? Hermione thought.

They discussed the wedding – “Loony is marrying Potter!” Draco had said, “I always thought he would marry that weasel boy” – and decided that the persona of Henry Atwood had to be thrown out the window, as everyone at the event would recognise Draco. They came up with a plan of how they got back together, a meet-cute worthy of any Hugh Grant romcom. But they came to a disagreement about the outfit.

Luna wanted everyone to change into party outfits for after the ceremony. Though Hermione’s bridesmaid’s outfit for the ceremony was picked out by Harry (Luna said she was too busy planning her own wedding outfit to deal with anyone else’s) Hermione had been left to choose her party outfit for herself.

“No way am I letting my fake girlfriend wear that!” Exclaimed Draco as Hermione showed him a picture of her outfit, “It looks far too cheap and ugly”

“Well I don’t have anything else to wear, so you’re just going to have to deal with it”

“Nonsense, no one would believe that you were my girlfriend, I would never let someone I cared about wear that. You look like a blue nun! I’ll find something for you to wear, don’t you worry.”

Hermione couldn’t be bothered to protest, she knew that no matter what she was wearing, she couldn’t look half as bad as whatever Luna was planning. 

They were up there until past closing time. Hermione ordered a potato salad and Draco ordered nothing. The view from the roof was beautiful, the sky was an explosion of blues, pinks and gold. 

In the golden light, Draco seemed almost angelic. The usual cool tones of his skin were warmed up, he was glowing. His aqua eyes took on the light like gemstones. As the pretence of formality Draco had initially began to disappear, he became more relaxed, his goofy laugh was exposed. Hermione loved the way his smile was crooked, turning up more on the right side, revealing his dimple on that cheek. Maybe, despite the fact that he was complete racist and called Hermione offensive slurs for the first 7 years she knew him, Draco Malfoy wasn’t that bad. Or maybe it’s just the wine talking. 

“Well, it seems that we’ve sorted out everything” Draco smiled at Hermione, “Despite you being disorganised and only meeting with me the day before the wedding” He added sarcastically.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to get an outfit together in time?” Hermione asked

“I’m more worried about your outfit than mine Hermy, I look good in anything”

“Mhm, especially that time you forgot to get dressed in sixth year and you came down to breakfast in a teddy bear onesie” Hermione teased

Draco flushed red and shoved her jokingly. Hermione pushed back, harder, trying to push draco off the bench they were sitting on. A mini wrestling match ensued, but eventually Hermione got Draco onto the floor. She sat on the bench, looking down at the man she once loved, and remembered all of the good times they had together. She saw in that felt a glimpse of the feelings she once held. In that split second, she didn’t care about the offensive things he had said, his ruffled hair always falling perfectly in place, his azure eyes staring back up at her chocolate ones. God he’s hot Hermione thought, almost reaching down to touch his perfect face, but then the server came in and they quickly got up again, awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

“I’m sorry to disturb you Miss Hermione and Mr Atwoo-“

“No need for the pseudonym Peter, she knows me” Draco was fixing his tie, which had come loose, “Hermione, this is Peter, I pay him extra so I can have this sky garden every time I’m meeting with my clients, Peter, this is Hermione, we’re… acquaintances”

“Pleasure to meet you Miss Hermione, It’s nice to see Draco with someone he is genuine friends with for once”

Hermione snorted, “We’re not friends”

She almost thought she saw a pained expression flicker across Draco’s face, but it must have just been a shadow, it was quite dark now.

“Right, well we’ll be disapparating home,” Draco said to Peter, and in response to Hermione’s alarmed expression he added, “Oh he knows about us, his sister is a witch” 

“Goodbye Mr Malfoy, Miss Hermione” Peter turned back around and locked the door behind him.

Hermione and Draco faced each other, neither quite sure how to say goodbye to someone you hated for the first seven years of your acquaintance, then loved, then despised and now didn’t even know where you stood.

“Well, bye then” Draco said, “I’ll come to your house tomorrow” and he disapparated away.

Hermione took in the beautiful scene for one more moment, trying to remember this night, then she too went home. 

Chapter 3: The Wedding

The morning of the wedding, Hermione woke up to her alarm at about 6am, ready to get dressed. She showered and dried her hair with a quick charm, then she immediately got a phone call from Ron. Ginny, the only other adult bridesmaid, came to Hermione’s flat by floo powder with her husband Neville and their 4 year old child. 

“Hi!” Ginny squealed, embracing Hermione, “I’m so excited it’s finally the big day!”

Ginny immediately launched into a long spiel about how she had stayed up nearly all night practicing the makeup she was going to do on Neville – who looked very tired.

“So we decided to go with the more neutral look, as we really don’t want to draw attentions away from Luna”

“If there’s anything Luna’s good at, it’s drawing attention, we could be dressed in a horse costume, you in the back and me in the front, and we would be less conspicuous than her”

An argument ensued about who would be the front or back of the horse whilst Ginny proceeded to Hermione’s and her own hair and makeup. Their bridesmaid’s dresses were long elegant purple dresses, with tiny silver stars that twinkled on the aubergine fabric. Occasionally a shooting star would move across the dress. Hermione had an elegant updo, deliberately messy with each strand falling out a perfect curl. Her makeup was a dark red lip, mascara and simple purple eyeshadow that drew attention to, but didn’t distract from her rich chocolate eyes. 

Ginny, Neville and their child left via the floo network, leaving Hermione alone to anxiously await Draco. She paced up and down her living room, half out of nerves and half practicing walking in her heels. Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the door which scared Hermione so much she almost twisted her ankle. 

She took a deep breath and opened the door to Draco Malfoy. He wore a black suit, perfectly tailored to his body. Unlike Neville in his awkwardly fitting grey suit, Draco seemed to own the look, carrying off with suave sophistication. He wore a deep purple tie that matched Hermione’s dress, with the same pinprick sized stars enchanted on it. He leaned against the doorframe, casually running his fingers through his smooth blonde hair. He was the image of perfection. 

Though Hermione was stunned into silence, Draco let out an almost whispered “woah.” Then he regained some of his normal composure and his lips parted in his usual, sexy smile. 

“You look ravishing Granger, who knew the weasel girl could work such wonders”

“Well, you don’t look half bad yourself” Hermione said, “Now let’s go or we’ll be late” Hermione pulled out her wand to disapparate but Draco stopped her.

“Come on now Granger, I thought you knew me better than this. Today I am playing my most challenging role for a client yet, myself, and when you’re with me, you travel in style.”

Draco bowed down in an over the top manner, offering his hand to Hermione, who accepted it with a snort.

“You’re really going full out huh”

“Of course, Hermy” 

Draco led Hermione down the stairs to the exit of her flat, though the staircase was quite narrow which made it rather difficult. Hermione was led outside to the street outside her bookshop, where the very limo she had seen parked badly outside The Ebony Pearl Café sat, with a valet standing holding the backdoor ajar.

“After you Granger” Draco grinned flirtatiously.

The journey in the limo was about an hour and a half – the venue was a beautiful barn just outside of London – but it was surprisingly not as awkward as Hermione would have anticipated. It seemed Hermione and Draco shared like minds on so many topics. Their favourite muggle book: Pride and Prejudice, their favourite season: autumn, their favourite time of day: golden hour. The journey almost seemed to pass too quickly, Hermione longed to get to know Draco more. They arrived at the venue at around 12.

When the valet opened the doors, Hermione froze, she couldn’t do this. How could she trick all of her friends like this? Something was going to go terribly wrong.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked when Hermione didn’t move to get out the car.

“I can’t do this, I don’t think I’ll be convincing enough”

“Of course you can, you’re Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of your age” Draco said reassuringly

“It’s not even that I don’t think I can lie. It’s just…” Hermione sighed, “I haven’t been in a real relationship since we broke up, and I don’t think anyone thinks that it is possible for someone to love me.”

“Hey,” Said Draco gently, taking Hermione’s hand, “People do love you, all these people here love you. And soon, you’ll find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. They will make you very happy.”

Hermione wiped a tear from her cheek, “You think?”

“I know,” Said Draco reassuringly, “pinkie promise”

Hermione giggled a little as they shook pinkies.

“Now let’s go out there and give the best performances of our lives.”

She nodded determinedly and Draco led her out of the vehicle. Still holding hands, they walked towards the building.

(One Hour Later…)

“Draco Malfoy” Ron hissed at Hermione, he had finally got her alone as Draco was busy charming the sky to look like space with Harry, each one eyeing each other with the utmost suspicion, “When Harry told me you had a new boyfriend I expected some nerdy bloke in glasses not Draco Bloody Malfoy”

“I’ll have you know Draco is very intelligent, more so than you anyways”

“Mione this isn’t about me, it’s about you.” Ron sighed and stopped placing the place cards at people’s seats at the table, “are you… does he make you happy?”

Hermione looked over to Draco, who was now arguing with Harry about who was the most efficient at enchanting the ceiling, “yes” she smiled.

“Well tell me if he’s causing you any trouble and I’ll deck him for you”

Hermione snorted, to which Ron snapped “Oi! I could beat Draco in a fight!” 

“Ron, I would be more likely to beat Draco in a fight if it came to that” 

Before Ron could argue, Ginny came over and grabbed Hermione’s arm, “Sorry Ron, but we need to have some girl talk.”

Ginny marched Hermione outside to the orchard and sat her down on a bench.

“Spill” Ginny demanded.

“Well… We met about 2 months ago. I was bringing in a delivery of books when Draco crashed into me. At first I was mad, but then he offered to help me take everything inside, he was very sweet. Then he asked me out to dinner and it sort of grew from there”

“But you broke up with him!” Ginny exclaimed, “He’s an insufferable git”

“I think the whole ‘insufferable git’ thing is more of a face he puts on, he’s really a sweetheart inside”

“Well I’m yet to have evidence of this sweetheart side, I’ll have my eye on him”

Then they saw the first guests disapparating into the nextdoor field and they rushed inside to tell everyone. The wedding was large, with almost their entire class at Hogwarts in attendance. A large proportion of the seats were taken up by ginger-haired weasleys and silver haired lovegoods. But the murmering inside the beautifully decorated barn went silent when Luna Lovegood walked in. 

Her long silvery hair flowed dramatically out behind her. She wore a violently purple suit, covered in rhinestones that reflected light onto every surface of the room. She wore a pale blue shirt which glittered with large stars, flashing every colour of the visible spectrum. Her long, heeled boots looked like the milky way. By the altar, Harry was already crying from happiness.

The service was long and eccentric, but Hermione was most aware of Draco’s hand gently resting on her thigh for the entire ceremony. As soon as it was over, Luna declared a 15 minute break in which everyone had to change into their party clothes. Draco led Hermione back outside, where the Limo was waiting. The valet produced two hangars of outfits that were concealed with plastic covers.

“I hope you like it, Hermy, I picked yours out myself”

Hermione changed in the limo whilst Draco went back to the building. She also took her hair out to free her long, luscious mane of toffee coloured hair. When she stepped out of the limo in her new heels, which Draco had enchanted so they weren’t uncomfortable, her fake boyfriend was already waiting outside. He wore a colourful patterned shirt which he still somehow managed to make classy, he wore jeans and plain white trainers, not an outfit Hermione ever expected to see Draco in, though he looked gorgeous as ever anyways. His blue eyes twinkled in joy when he saw Hermione.

“How do I look?” She asked shyly

“Like an angel” Draco responded, without a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

Hermione wore a short, royal blue dress. Its skirt swished hypnotically as she moved, perfect for dancing. Her chocolate eyes gazed with happiness at Draco as she blushed.

“How do I look?” He asked innocently, but with a cheeky grin, offering his arm to Hermione

“Like a handsome devil” Hermione teased, taking his arm. When they walked into that venue, no one would deny that they were together. The room had been completely transformed, all the chairs were gone, leaving the dancefloor free, with bright lights and the Weird Sisters playing at full volume. Everyone rushed onto the dancefloor, high on the energy of those around them and drunk from the alcohol.

Hermione talked to no one but Draco the entire time, they were always by each other’s sides, whether that was getting more champagne or dancing wildly. But as the night progressed, everyone lost their energy, and the dancing got slower. Soon it was only slow dancing couples on the dancefloor.

“Do you want to get some fresh air?” Draco whispered in Hermione’s ear, she nodded.

They walked out towards the orchard, sitting on the very bench Ginny and Hermione had talked on hours before. The music from the barn faded into background noise as they sat there in the moonlight.

“It’ll be a shame when this is all over, and we have to fake our break up.” Hermione smiled sadly at Draco

“What if we didn’t?” Draco said, barely audibly

“Pardon?” Hermione said, leaning in closer. 

Draco could see every colour in her chocolate eyes, the dark browns around the edge contrasting with the lighter brown in the middle, which sparkled in the starlight. He tucked a curl of her hair behind her ear, his hand lingering slightly by her neck. 

“You want to know the real reason I didn’t want you to cancel hermy?” Draco asked, his hand softly taking hers

“You said, you didn’t want your ratings to go down”

“No, I mean the real real reason”

Hermione looked confused.

“I wanted to spend more time with you” Draco confessed, “I wanted to listen to your wise words, I wanted to laugh with you, I wanted… you”

“What?” Hermione whispered, barely daring to breathe

“All those years in school, when I bullied you relentlessly, calling you awful things and making you feel like shit, really it was because… because I love you Hermy, I always have and I always will.”

“You l-love? Me?”

“Of course Hermy, you’re the only person I’ve ever wanted to be with.”

Their faces were now so close they could hear one another’s heartbeats, their steady beat slowly going in time. They kissed, under the moon and the stars and the galaxy, and in that moment their souls joined with each other, becoming one and whole until the end of time.


End file.
